


Genderfluid Bucky Pairing Drabbles

by RoryWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Drabbles, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Genderfluid Character, Non-Binary Bucky Barnes, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryWinchester/pseuds/RoryWinchester





	1. Buckynat

They had slept with Natasha before, not sex because weapons didn’t have sex, when they were training her, and she had held them and whispered about the Red Room, and they would always wish they had something to whisper back, but they never did. And then they would go back and they would be cold and Natasha hugging them would be a distant memory like corrective fluid smeared over an image.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t remember the big man in front of them and they felt intimidated, but his voice was familiar and he made things okay so Bucky - which was their name now, because Stark said that they ‘got terrifying’ whenever someone called them James and besides there were too many James’s - figured he couldn’t be that bad, except for the times when they saw him bleeding, and they panicked, and Steve would say ‘it’s just a scratch’ and Bucky wasn’t panicking because of the blood they were panicking because they were remembering and their memory was different than this man, smaller but somehow larger, in his element even though he was sickly and close to death, and Bucky couldn’t handle any more different right now, they seriously couldn’t.


End file.
